LemonClan Wiki
Welcome to LemonClan! LemonClan is a fanbased Clan, it’s a spin-off of the five Clans from the Warriors’ series. This Clan is based off plenty of roleplay and such, we’ve all put months of work into our characters and would like to share them with you! It is a discord server which will be linked. LemonClan description LemonClan is a Clan that basically replaces ThunderClan’s old camp. ShadowClan, WindClan and RiverClan however, do not exist. LemonClan’s leader is Lemonstar, around the camp they have Sunningrocks and the gorge. There’s a city nearby and a humongous forest. Half of it is inhabited by a rogue group that joined forces with a group of city cats. Rules Welcome to the Lemon Squad! Please do read the rules before you head into our server! Would you like to continue reading these rules? SOUR RULES: RESPECT: Please do respect everyone in the server, bullying someone else will violate the rule and give you a warning! Proceeding to do this will lead to a kick! CUSSING: Cussing is obviously not allowed in the Lemon Squad server, we have a young audience and it would be displeasing ( Jeez we sound so strict but I promise we aren't robots with no emotion, ) for kids to learn about swearing. Violating this action leads to an immediate kick. SPAMMING: Please note that spam is any long or short message posted several times in a short amount of space, considering to do this will give you an immediate kick. NSFW CONTENT: NSFW (Not Safe For Work) is not allowed in the server, you will be quickly banned if this action is violated. This includes: gore, pornography, lewd pictures, and etc. DISTURBANCE: Disturbance should not be allowed in the server, this means arguing and being offensive to people will result you a warning. If you continue, you will be kicked. ADVERTISING: Advertising is a big violation and you will be kicked without question, this is because it is very annoying to people and nothing else. Advertising in DMs also counts as a violation. TOPICS: Discussing any topic that will make someone uncomfortable is a no-go. We want everyone to feel nice here and it is very harmful if you talk about topics including: depression, suicide, cutting, and etc. MALICIOUS LINKS: No strange links or files or allowed, you will be kicked on depending what the link or file is. Ranking System We work like basic warriors, Queens, Apprentices, Warriors, etc. Its a simple system and we recommend you read one book to understand how it works. We are all constantly learning and Roleplay Styles Vary, We are open for constructive criticism and new members whenever, as we have different admins and timezones. Character forms Here we are! Go to discord or comment and we will approve as soon as possible. Name: Age: Gender: Personality: Family Members: Hobbies: Likes: Dislikes: Physical Appearance (e.g Scars): Characters & Villans Leader: Lemonstar *Information to be added* Deputy: Nightsky Medicine cat & Apprentice: *Information to be added* Warriors: *Information to be added* Apprentices: Windpaw, Fernpaw, Breezepaw, Queens & Kits: *Information to be added* Elders: *Information to be added* Rouges & Loners: *Information to be added* Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse